The Secret Life of Henry Bass
by Eeliab8
Summary: Good Morning Upper East siders do I have a surprise for you and so do Henry Bass! What has baby Bass been up to, and how does it involve Nate and Serena daughter? Henry is also facing a betrayal by his best friend! You know you love me. Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ hey guys. I've rewritten this story to make it a little better. Let me know what you guys think. Updates will be random since college keeps me super busy this semester. You know you love me!

Unable to breath as she stared down at the object in her hand. My life is over, she thought to herself. How did this happen?! How did she become pregnant!? Well of course she knew, Haley Archibald, daughter of Nate and Serena. One night a party, drunk much too drink, and ended up in bed with Henry Bass. Haley buried her face in her hands trying to push back the hot salty tears coming to her eyes. "Henry isn't even my boyfriend," Haley spoke out loud. God that makes me sound like a slut, Haley told herself but stood up, glancing at her cell phone clock knowing that her mother would be calling her for breakfast.

Haley made her way down the staircase, long flowing dirty blond hair, tall, had her father eyes. Haley sat down at the table with her mother and father and step-sister Alexis. Alexis was two years older than Haley. Alexis normally spend weekends with her father, Dan, and weekday with Serena. Haley took her seat, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Serena looked over at her daughter. Serena smiled at Haley. Haley was 16, Serena knew how crazy it was to be that age. She had always wanted the best for her daughter. Serena raised an eyebrow at Haley. There was something different about Haley, but Serena could not put her finger on it. "Haley, is something wrong?"

Haley looked at her mother. She took a deep breath, she was not ready to tell her mother, even though her mother had a wild past, Haley had always wanted to do better than her own mom. "No, mom. I'm fine," Haley lied and took a big bite of her breakfast. She wanted to tell someone, but her mother!? That just was not going to happen. The thought then came to Haley, that she was going to have to tell Henry too. That was not something that she was looking forward too.

Henry Bass, son of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf Bass sat on the brick wall of his school, a grey silver flask in one hand, his eyes followed the women that wandered by. He took a long drink of whiskey that he had placed in the flask.

"Isn't it a little early for that Bass?" Matt Van Der Woodsen asked. Matt was the son of Eric and Jonathan. Matt was Henry best friend, the two had once been enemies but decided that they worked better as best friends.

Henry scoffed at Matt, and passed him the flask. "You are beginning to sound like my father," he spoke his tone sounding annoyed. "My father keeps telling me not to act like him. That I shouldn't be him, I'm not my father."

Matt took a long drink of the flask before handing it back to Henry. "Why don't you want to be like your father?" He asked confused. "from what everyone says you act just like him."

Henry scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Who the hell wants to be just like their parents, Matt?" Henry asked before seeing Haley walk up to the boys. "Hey, Haley," he said with a smirk.

Haley walked up to Henry, and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you," she glanced over at Matt. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Matt nodded his head and wandered off leaving Henry and Haley alone. "What do you want to talk about?" Henry asked.

Haley looked at Henry, she could smell the alcohol off of him. Actually he reeked of alcohol, the thought just made her ill. She took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm pregnant," she managed to say after a long moment. The words didn't feel real leaving her lips. She wished that it was joke that she was playing.

Henry eyes widened at what he just heard. He was glad that he was half drunk already. "You're what!?" He asked her, but didn't wait for her to respond. "Are you assuming that it's mine and not your boyfriends?" He asked. Haley was dating senior Milo Sparks.

Haley stared at Henry, she had never enjoyed dealing with drunk people unless she was drunk herself. Though that would not be happening anytime soon. "Milo and I have been having problems and the last person I slept with was you," she spoke her voice soft, upset. She could not believe that she was in this position.

Henry could only stare at Haley, she was really pregnant ? God this was a lot to deal with before 8 a.m. Henry looked at Haley. He had always liked Haley, but to be a dad, was he ready!? His thoughts were cut off by the bell to the school. "We'll talk later," he spoke, but he turned and lightly kissed Haley on cheek and wandered up into the building where Matt was waiting for him.

Matt raised an eye brow at Henry and crossed his arms over his chest. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," Henry lied, looking at Matt. Henry looked at Matt, as Matt continued to stare at Henry. "It's nothing really, man," he repeated himself again, and Henry wished that he was telling the truth.

Matt and Henry wandered into the classroom. "Did you sleep with her?" He asked teasing him. Matt knew Henry's reputation with women.

"No, she's my friend," Henry lied again and sat down looking around to see milo sitting on the desk playing with a switchblade. Henry rolled his eyes, Henry did not exactly hate milo but he wasn't found of him. Henry thought that milo tried to play the bad boy, gangster act. Which was really quiet annoying.

Haley wandered to her own class when her step sister Alexis caught up to her. Alexis looked over at Haley, then down at her stomach. "So you're pregnant?" She said bluntly. Alexis did not like to stall around anything.

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin when Alexis spoke. How the hell did Alexis know? "What? Why would you say that?" She asked softly.

"I heard you talking to Henry Bass. You honestly slept with Henry? I mean what about milo?" Alexis asked. Alexis had always been told by Dan that Henry was just going to grow up to be just like his father.

"Milo and I have been fighting," Haley spoke but wasn't sure why she had to defend herself to Alexis. "Fine, I'm pregnant okay!? I just found out this morning. You can't tell anyone."

Alexis stared at her sister trying to not have a smirk spread across her face, but it was hard. It was very hard. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," thought if anyone knew Alexis they would know that she is not good at keeping her promises. Alexis just might let it slip to her mother and step father.

Henry found it difficult to focus in class, considering what Haley had told him. It did not help that he was half drunk. Henry had known Haley almost all of his life. Haley's parents were best friends with his parents. Hell, Haley's dad worked for his father. The bell rang, dismissing the class. Henry stood up when Milo decided to shove Henry out of the way. "What the hell, man?" Henry asked, he wasn't in the mood.

Milo turned away, pushing back his slick black jet hair. "Maybe you should stay out of my way, and away from my girlfriend," he spoke. "Just go back to those whores," he snapped out.

Henry turned noticing a crowd quickly gathering around them. "Well at least I don't have to pay someone to kiss me. What did you have to do to get Haley? Blackmail?" Henry replied smoothly.

Milo gritted his teeth together. He wasn't in the mood for Henry and his games today, and clearly Henry wasn't in the best mood either. So Milo decided that he was going to push Henry's buttons. He could see this ending in his favor. He shoved Henry back, almost knocking him over. "Come on, don't be a little bitch, hit me, Bass," he urged. He wanted Henry to hit him. "Or are you afraid of getting your hands dirty? Don't you worry mommy and daddy will be able to bail you out," he spoke his voice dangerously cool.

Henry glanced around, noticing everyone in the class was now watching. Matt walked up to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man," he said trying to lead him away.

Henry was tired of Milo, and Henry lunged at Milo tackling him to the ground. Punches began to fly, Henry punching Milo in the face and milo hitting Henry in the stomach. The two boys wrestled trying to get the upper hand on each other.

"Break it up!" The teacher yelled pulling the two boys apart. Matt holding Henry back. "Office both of you!" The teacher exclaimed.

Henry sat in the office waiting to see the principal. He sat flipping through his smartphone, when he noticed a video, it was of the fight. Great, Henry thought to himself. Henry eyes glanced towards the door, and he groaned when he watched who wandered in, his mother and father.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf Bass wandered in to see Henry sitting in the office. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?" He asked, his tone was not happy.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked looking at her son, noticing a cut on his head and it appeared that his eye was turning black.

Henry looked at his mother, at least she cared if I'm alright, he thought to himself. "I'm fine, mom," he said coldly. "Milo just needed to stop running his mouth."

Chuck eyes widened as his sons reason for fighting. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk," he stated. "Henry, why do you have act like me?" He asked. This is not how chuck wanted Henry to act.

Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't act like you, I don't want to be anything like you."

"Henry," Blair spoke softly, she hated when chuck and Henry would fight. Which seemed to be happening more and more lately. "Let's just go home," she said put her hand lightly on Henry's shoulder.

Milo just happened to wander out of the principal office at that time. "Aww, told you bass, mommy and daddy will always be there to bail you out," he spoke a deep smirk set on his face.

Henry growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Henry lunged towards Milo again, but chuck caught him and forced him back into the seat. "Enough!" Chuck told his son. "Come, we're going home now," he spoke through his teeth. He was trying not to loose his temper.

Henry stood on his feet. He rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to challenge his father when he got into a mood like that. Henry turned and walked towards the limo.

Chuck watched Henry walk off, honestly missing how cute he had been when he was six. "Did I act like that?" He turned and asked Blair.

"He is a mini you, it's actually kind of scary," Blair spoke taking her husbands hand. She watched Henry walk off. "Though he has a much better father than you had," she said and kissed him lightly.

Chuck kissed Blair back, but he decided to keep his doubts in his mind. Chuck had always wanted to be better than Bart, but with the way Henry had been acting out, had he actually become a better father?

Alexis had gone home for lunch. It was something that she did very often, but more importantly she had something to tell her mom and step-father. Alexis walked into the penthouse.

"hello, Alexis," Nate greeted his step-daughter. He had not minded having a step daughter because he had ended up being with Serena. Though it was strange having Dan as an ex-husband.

"Hey, Nate," Alexis spoke, she had never been okay calling Nate dad. She had her own dad. "Where's mom?" She asked.

"Working," Nate answered taking a long drink of his coffee. "Did you need something?" He asked, knowing that Serena was very close to both her children.

Alexis smirked, but she quickly got rid of it off her face. Maybe this would work better, Alexis told herself. "It's about Haley?" Alexis said trying to make it appear that this was a hard subject for her to talk about. "Haley is pregnant but she is not taking care of herself."

Nate spit out his coffee, making liquid go flying everywhere. He could only stare at Alexis. "Haley is what?" Nate asked, as he gathered some napkins to try and clean up his mess.

"Pregnant, she hasn't told you?" Alexis asked appearing to be shocked. "I would have figured she would of told you. Considering she told Henry Bass, since he is the father of the baby."

Nate did not know how to respond to Alexis. Haley was pregnant and by Henry Bass!? Nate had always liked Henry until that moment. Nate stood on his feet, figuring that he had to go pay a visit to Henry and chuck. "I'll be back," Nate told Alexis and wandered out of the house.

Chuck and Henry stood in the living room arguing. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't keep acting like this," he warned.

"Or what?" Henry challenged back, more sober now. "I don't see why you care!"

"You're lucky that you have a father that cares," chuck said knowing how much it sucked to have a father that just did not care.

Henry scoffed, amused really. He put his hands up in the air. "Right because we all know what a terrible father you had. The great chuck Bass has daddy issues," he said with an arrogant smirk resting on his face.

Chuck was tired of his sons attitude but before chuck could say anything back, Nate wandered into the house. Chuck tried to take a breath before speaking to Nate. "Nathinel, I'm busy," he spoke not taking his gaze off his son.

Nate did not bother to answer chuck and walked up to Henry and punched him square in the face. "You got Haley pregnant!" Nate yelled.

Henry was stunned, his nose dripping with blood. "Apparently it's a popular day to punch me in the face," Henry spoke trying to gather himself. A man that Henry had know since he was a baby, had just punched him. Though he had slept with his daughter.

Chuck mouth dropped open in shook. Nate just hit Henry!? Since when was Nate a violent type. Chuck saw Blair running into my room, and looked at Nate than at Henry. "Does someone want to explain to me what happened?" Blair asked.

Nate stood, trying to cool his temper knowing that it didn't matter because he was going to fight witch chuck. "Henry got Haley pregnant!" Nate yelled wanting to kill Henry.

Chuck grabbed Nate by the arm. "Blair, take care of Henry, nathinel and I need to have a word," he said without another glance at either Blair or Henry. Chuck pulled Nate into chucks home office. "Do you want to explain what the hell that about?" He demanded. "You're not violent, normally," chuck said he wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. "Haley is pregnant?"

Nate nodded his head trying to take a deep breath. Chuck was right violence usually wasn't his thing, but Nate was overly protective of Haley. "Yeah she is," Nate spoke his teeth gritted together. "Alexis told me. She also told me that it was Henry that had slept with her."

"You're taking Alexis word for it?" Chuck asked grabbing two glasses and pouring scotch into them. Chuck had heard a lot about Alexis and general that girl was nothing but trouble. "Did you have to punch Henry in the face?" He asked coldly.

Nate sighed, maybe I had acted a little too careless, he told himself. "Yeah, probably shouldn't have hit him," Nate said. "I'm sorry," he spoke knowing chuck was not impressed by his behavior. "Haley and a Henry is not ready to have a baby, chuck," he said taking a long drink of the scotch.

Chuck had to agree with Nate. Henry was not responsible enough to take care of a child, hell, chuck thought to himself, getting Henry to take care of Henry was hard. "What are you going to do?" Chuck asked his best friend. "Because you can't just keep hitting Henry in the face. That will begin to piss me off, and you know you are going to have to face the wrath of Blair now?"

Haley had just finished her last class, she had been watching the fighting between Henry and Milo, the video had been posted all over the internet. She took a deep breath and placed a hand over her stomach, she was stuck. Maybe she would just get rid of the baby, but then she quickly ruled out that option. She could not do that to her own child, but what the hell was she do? Everything was going to change for everyone and it was all because of her And Henry.

The rays of yellow, pink, and orange of the sunset made the difference between day and night. The upper east side used the night. Henry had decided that he did not want to be home anymore, he swore if he had to be at home he just might burst. Fighting with father, being punched by Nate, though Henry had gotten some satisfaction by listening to his mother yell at Nate. Henry knew that he could go see Matt, or Haley. He did need to have a conversation with Haley. Henry pulled out his phone and glanced through his contacts before finding Haley's. He clicked on the contact and listened to the phone ring.

Haley could hear her phone ring, she wanted to answer it, but the look on her parents face told her not to answer.

Serena looked at her daughter, her teenage daughter, her pregnant daughter. "Haley, you're only 16," Serena spoke looking at Nate for help.

"I know!" Haley replied she wasn't sure how her parents had learned about her being pregnant but she had a pretty good idea. "It's not like I asked for this to happen!"

Nate did not know what to say to his daughter. "Haley, a baby?" He asked. "I don't know if you can deal with something like this," he spoke. "Haley, you are not a girl that this happens to you."

Haley stared at her father, it appeared that someone had slapped her across the face. "So what are you saying, dad? That I'm just a slut?" She asked.

"Haley, you know I don't think that!" Nate spoke raising his voice surprised that Haley would think that. "I just know how hard it is to raise a child," he spoke his voice softer. "Haley, I don't want this for you."

"And you think I want this?" Haley asked both her parents. "Aren't you suppose to say something supportive?" She asked coldly. "Aren't you suppose to say, it will be okay. We'll support you no matter?" Haley asked standing on her feet and headed for the door. "I thought considering your past you would understand," Haley said looking directly at her mother. Haley wandered out of the house slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

Serena ran a hand through her hair and she looked at Nate. "What are we suppose to do?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know," Nate said after a long moment. He wished he knew what to do, he wished that he had any idea. Though punching Henry had gotten rid of most of his anger.

Henry wandered the upper east side when he came to the spot where when he was smaller, his mother and him would come feed the birds. He glanced over his shoulder hearing footsteps. He rolled his eyes seeing that it was Alexis. "Aren't you going to tell more secrets?" Henry spoke.

Alexis smirked and moved to face Henry. "You're smarter than Haley, I'll give you that," Alexis spoke. "Why would you be interested in a girl like Haley anyways, Bass?" She asked.

"She's a lot better than you," Henry replied. He wasn't in the mood for her tonight. Maybe if I was drunk, Henry thought to himself. "Why don't you go find someone else to bother?"

Alexis scoffed and bite down on her lip. Henry had always been a tough cookie to crack. "Come on, Henry, was she really fun? I mean did you have any fun at all? I could show you a really good time."

"I'm sorry, Alexis, I don't do girls that are hookers," Henry said smoothly. He was hoping that Haley would show up soon. "Oh I'm sorry, though don't you only get paid for what you are good at. Most men must feel sorry you for."

Alexis growled and smacked Henry across the face then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Henry had been stunned by the smack, but even more stunned at the kiss. Henry kissed her back until he heard. "I hope the two of you are happy!" It was Haley and she had tears in her eyes. Haley turned on her heels and walked off.

"Haley, wait!" Henry called after her. He started running towards her. He didn't want Haley to see any of that. He tried to catch up to her

"Go away!" Haley said running away from him. She felt a pit in her stomach, she hated her twin sister at the moment and Henry. She thought that Henry would actually want to be with her.

Chuck wandered into Henry's room. The two of them needed to talk, chuck thought to himself. He looked around seeing that Henry was long gone. He shook his head and wandered to his and Blair's bedroom. "Henry snuck out," he said laying on the bedroom.

Blair looked over at her husband, and noticed that there was something different about him. "What wrong?" She asked him and moved over to him to lay in his arms.

Chuck had been debating this all morning. "Do you think that I'm a better father than my father?" He asked his wife.

"Chuck Bass, how could you even ask a question about any of that?!" Blair asked surprised that he could honestly think like that. "Of course, you are better than Bart!" She leaned down and kissed him. "He's a teenager, chuck. He'll grow out of it."

Matt had been watching the whole scene between Alexis, Henry and Haley. "Do you thrive on being a bitch?" Matt asked, he wasn't a fan of people messing with his friends.

Alexis turned and smirked at Matt. "Last Friday you liked my bitchyness, Matt," she spoke running a hand down his chest.

Matt simply removed her hand and stared at her. "Let, Haley and Henry be happy," he spoke sternly.

"Alright, dad," Alexis replied with an eye roll. "You are always the good one aren't you Matt? The honest one? The one that doesn't like scheming? I wonder what happens if someone found about how you lost it to me?" She spoke with an evil grin.

Henry had caught up to Haley and gently pulled her back. He stared at her. "Haley, just listen to me please."

Haley stared at Henry. "What are you going to say, Henry?!" Haley asked him tears running down her face. "It wasn't what it looked like?" she spoke her tone ice cold.

Henry only stared at Haley. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say but sorry," he spoke looking at her. "Can we go somewhere and talk please? We have a lot to talk about," he spoke his eyes darting to her stomach.

Haley and Henry had ended up a coffee shop. Haley had gotten an ice tea, they were her favorite and Henry had gotten black coffee. "So how are you doing with all of this? How do you feel about being pregnant?" He asked her

"You're the first person to ask how I'm doing with all of this," Haley spoke playing with the straw of the ice tea. "I don't know how I feel about being pregnant," she admitted after a moment. "It's scary, and I'm scared but no one seems at all worried about how I'm dealing with any of this," Haley spoke.

Henry leaned over and gently put his hand on top of Haley's. "No matter what you decide I'm going to be there for you," Henry spoke.

Alexis stood watching the touching scene between Haley and Henry. It made her sick to see Haley so happy about everything. Haley had always gotten everything that Alexis wanted but Alexis was going to make sure that did not happen. Alexis wanted Henry to be with her.

Milo had wandered over to Alexis to see Henry and Haley sitting there. It made milo furious to see that Haley was sitting with Henry bass. "She's mine." He spoke through gritted teeth. "What is it about Bass that makes every girl want him?"

Alexis glanced over to look at Milo. "I don't know, but he's just so...hot," she spoke after a long moment. "Jealous isn't a good look for you, Milo," Alexis remarked.

"It doesn't look much better on you," Milo replied smoothly. "If this was a tv show you would be the evil Bitch that everyone hates," Milo told Alexis with a smirk.

"As you would be," Alexis told him. "I'm alright with my role, how about you?" She asked. "You get to keep Haley and I get Henry?"

Haley and Henry had talked for a long time when Henry decided he better go home. As Henry wandered through the door, he saw his father waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Chuck asked him.

"Talking to Haley about the baby," Henry replied without an attitude. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

Chuck was surprised at Henry's reply. "That is the right thing to do," chuck replied to his son. "Henry, I know I don't tell you much but that's a good thing you are doing with Haley. I'm proud of you for that."

Henry smiled at his father. All he had wanted was for his father to tell him that. "You raised me right," Henry said and walked over to chuck and hugged him.

Sitting on the white brick wall outside of the school, Milo sat waiting for him. Milo smirked when he saw Matt wandered by. Milo jumped down from the brick wall. "Oh, Mattie-o boy," Milo whistled at Matt.

Matt turned to see Milo calling him. Matt thought about just simply ignoring Milo all together but decided against it. "What?" He asked his voice trying to sound tough, but it didn't work out the way that Matt had planned.

"You are going to do a favor for me," Milo stated. Staring at Matt then around to see who was around. The last thing that Milo wanted was for Henry Bass to be around.

"Am I?" Matt raised an eyebrow. He wasn't one that liked to be ordered around. "Why would I do you a favor?" He asked.

Milo smirked, he had hoped that Matt would ask a question like that. "You see my dear, Matt, what most people don't know about me is that I'm a wiz at Photoshop," Milo pulled out his iPhone. He showed Matt a video, it appeared to be Matt and Haley having sex. "You had sex with Alexis, and now I made it appear that you had sex with Haley. Now if you don't want this to get out you are going to do something for me,"

Matt growled clenching his hand that had quickly turned into fists. "What do you want me to do?" He snarled. Matt was not the type to make a sex tape and especially with Haley. He could only assume what Henry would think and or do to him for having sex with Haley. Not to mention that Haley's reputation would be ruined.

"I want you to make sure that Henry does not want Haley," Milo said looking directly at Matt now. "I don't care what you have to do to convince him, but you will make sure that he wants Alexis and not Haley!"

Matt could not believe what Milo was telling him to do. He didn't want to do that to either Henry or Haley. "And if I don't?" He asked. If Matt was not such a nice person he might have thought about hitting Milo in the face. "Henry is my best friend!"

"Yes, he is," Milo spoke an evil deep smirk forming quickly on his face. "Though if you don't do what I want that I will share the video with everyone. How do you think your best friend will act because I don't think that he will take it very lightly do you?"

Chuck had gone to the empire early this morning. But not so early that him and Blair couldn't play a little game first. A smirk formed on his face thinking about his game with Blair, and how loud she could moan. Chuck looked up hearing the door to his office open, and he was surprised to see Nate standing in the doorway. "Nathaniel, come in," chuck spoke, but looked back down at his paperwork.

Nate wandered into chuck's office. Nate had a habitat of hanging out in Chuck's office. He looked down at sat in the visitor chair that chuck had. "So how are you dealing with Henry having a baby?" Nate asked, he did not want to be wary about the subject.

"I'm busy, Nate," Chuck spoke not looking up from his paperwork. Chuck had never really realized how much paperwork came with owning his own company. Though Chuck had the company for some time now, but the paperwork had always surprised him.

Nate raised an eyebrow at Chuck. Then suddenly it dawned on him. "You're avoiding dealing with it," He said matter of factly. "So what are you and Blair keeping busy by having a lot of sex?" Nate asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Now Chuck looked up from his paperwork. Nate was right, Chuck did not want to deal with the fact that his teenage son was having a baby so he kept Blair buys by playing some of their games especially in bed. Chuck and Blair had especially enjoyed recreating scenes from the fifty shades of Grey books, Chuck enjoyed restrain Blair with his tie, and kissing and touching every part of her body until she was begging him. "What's your point, Nathiennl?" Chuck asked.

Nate stared at chuck and Smirked only because he was right. "You are going to have to deal with this sooner or later," Nate pointed out. "This problem is not going away. You, Blair, Serena, and I are going to be grandparents and it's going to happen faster than you want it to happen, chuck."

The thought of Chuck being a grandparent made him cringe. "Nate what do you want me to say?" He asked. "I just have to deal with it," he couldn't believe that he was going to say this but he knew he did. "I can't plan or scheme my way out of this."

Haley wandered into class to see all eyes on her, and she could hear and feel the whispers as she wandered through the hallways. She was that girl that got pregnant, by Henry Bass. Haley had honestly been surprised at how quickly the rumors had spread. She wandered to class but was stopped by Alexis. "Go away," she spoke her tone ice cold at her step-sister.

"Why are you being so mean lately?" Alexis asked, innocently like she did not know anything at all. "I mean honestly just because you are pregnant doesn't give you any right to be a bitch, Haley!"

Haley's eyes narrowed into a cold hard gaze at her sister. "Stop saying that!" She growled, she was not at all happy to see Alexis. "I know it was you that told Mom and Dad. Then you go out and kiss the baby father! If anyone's a bitch it's you!" Haley felt good to get that off her chest.

Alexis took a long step towards Haley. "Don't even begin to talk to me like that," she warned her voice dangerously cool. "I really miss the old innocent you. Don't think for one second that just because you are pregnant that I would not hit you," She snarled. "I wanted to show Henry what it felt like to kiss a real women!"

Haley turned and pushed past her sister, hot salty tears quickly coming to her eyes. She doing her best to blink them back, Haley did not want to give Alexis the joy of winning the fight. Haley pulled out her phone and sent a text to Henry. "I hate my life!" She sent to him.

Henry sat in his class, Milo right behind him. Milo had been tossing comments at Henry all class, but Henry was doing his best to just ignore him. "I'm sorry," He wrote back in a text. "Is there anything I can do?" Haley had been his friend forever, but did Henry want them to be something more? He wasn't sure.

Haley read the message and felt better. Haley knew that she wanted to be with Henry, but she also still had feelings for Milo. Haley had never been able to explain it to anyone on why she was with Milo because everyone she talked to said that he was just bad news or a punk. "No, everyone is talking about the fact that pregnant by you. Why did this have to happen to me?" She replied.

Henry read the message, and he felt bad for Haley he really did. In a way it was kind of his fault, but he also had to remind him that it was her fault to. Henry had honestly thought that Haley was on some form of birth control. "Remember that there is options," Henry typed back than quickly added. "You could also get rid of the baby."

Haley read that and it only made the pain worse. How could Henry suggest that she have an abortion? It wasn't that she was against the idea of any women having an abortion, but she could never. "I can't do that!"

Henry read her reply and was taken back. "Alright, calm down. It was just a suggestion." Henry replied even though it was a text, he could feel her anger towards him. "It's your baby," Henry sent another text but then quickly corrected him. "It's our baby."

Serena sat at her home waiting for Nate to return though she would figure that she would call Blair and see if she wanted to go shopping, that and Serena wanted to talk about Henry and Haley. Though Serena thoughts were interrupted by the door. Serena got up and quickly answered the door. She was surprised to see who it was. Dan. "Hi, Dan," Since the divorce Serena did not talk to Dan much only when it came to Alexis.

Dan wandered into Serena's home he needed to speak to Serena about how Alexis had been acting lately. Dan had seen a major change in her behavior in all honestly it reminded Dan of Jenny. "I need to speak with you about Alexis," Dan spoke looking at Serena. "She has been acting different lately. She acts out a lot. It reminds me of Jenny."

Serena was taken aback by what Dan was telling her, but Alexis had seemed off lately. "Maybe it's stress," Serena said trying to dismiss it. Serena had not seen Alexis acting out, but than again maybe Alexis was not doing it around Serena. "I think's it's stress dealing with the fact that her sister is pregnant."

"Haley is pregnant!?" Dan nearly chocked on the idea. He was glad that it wasn't his daughter, but Haley was the last person that Dan had ever expected to me pregnant. "Are you sure it's Haley and not Alexis?" If it was Alexis that would explain Alexis weird moods lately.

"Yes, I'm sure that it's Haley," Serena spoke crossing her arms. "Haley told me. I do pay attention to my kids, Dan," Serena spoke. She felt that Dan was judging her parenting skills. Since Alexis spend most of the time with Serena and Nate.

"I know you do, Serena, but I just think that Alexis needs to stay in more or have you control her more," Dan stated. "I don't want my daughter to turn into my sister. Jenny was a mess at that age, since she took out a lot of that anger at you."

Serena looked at Dan and raised an eyebrow. "I remember that your dad tried to control Jenny and I think that made her run away," Serena pointed out with her arms crossed over her chest.

Matt took a deep breath as Henry and him went to another classroom. Matt knew that he needed to talk to Henry. No matter what he was going to hurt Henry and Haley but the tape Matt knew would hurt Henry and Haley more. "So are you thinking about getting with Alexis?" Matt asked.

Henry stared at Matt with wide eyes, the question had taken him by surprise. "Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"I mean because there are rumors that you hooked up with Alexis," Matt tone changed he was hurt and pissed off. "You lied to me about sleeping with Haley. You got her pregnant Henry."

Henry turned and glared at his best friend. "Yeah I know, Matt," he spoke his tone not light. "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you, but I need to make sure that I do the right thing. Why would you want me to be with Alexis?"

"I just think that you would that you and Alexis would just be better for each other," Matt said trying to make it sound casual.

Henry stared at Matt. He was not in a good mood hearing Matt say that. "So are you saying that I'm like that slut, Alexis?"

"That not what I'm saying, Henry," Matt said coldly. "I'm just saying that maybe you and Haley should not be together."

"Well, this isn't your relationship," Henry said getting very annoyed at his best friend. "If you think Alexis is so great than you go be with her, Matt!" Henry snapped and walked off.

Good morning upper east siders. It's been much too long since I've been here. It looks like Henry is following in his fathers footsteps. But will best friend Matt steal his girl? Word is little Haley is expecting and could it be baby Bass's? What trouble is Alexis and Milo planning for the gang? Only time will tell. You know you love me. Xoxo gossip girl.

Henry finished reading the gossip girl blast and he was taken back. He had heard about gossip girl and who it had ended up being. Never did he think he would actually see a gossip girl blast that was all about him. His eyes darted to the door to see Matt wander in. Henry adjusted his school uniform debating on whether or not to talk to his best friend or not.

Matt watched Henry adjust his uniform and took a deep breath mentally cursing Milo for putting him in this position. Matt took a long deep breath debating on telling Henry about his night with Alexis and what Milo was going to do. Matt glanced down at his phone and saw something had been forward to him. Slowly he read it taking in every word that was written. "Gossip girl?" He nearly chocked out. "2001 called they want their stupid gossip site back," he spoke very annoyed.

Henry spun in his chair and raised an eye at Matt. "They also want their joke back," he spoke with a smirk. "Your dad's never told you about gossip girl?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course they did," replied Matt. The tension between Henry and him was still palatable. "I just never thought we would have to deal with this."

Serena stared at a long flowing white dress before glancing over at her long time best friend Blair. "B, are you alright?" She asked. Serena and Blair just used the first letter of their first name. Serena could see the worry draped across her face.

"Henry and Haley are having a baby," Blair told her best friend in a soft whisper. "This isn't what I had planned for my son," she spoke her eyes turning to Serena. "He's in high school. It's hard enough for Henry."

"It isn't easy for Haley either, B," Serena pointed out wandering closer to Blair. "I didn't want this for my daughter. She wasn't acting like me and that made me happy."

"Come on, Serena, you didn't want a daughter to follow in your footsteps?" Blair asked with an eyebrow raised. She knew Serena past and that Serena had come so far since high school. "You remember how easy it is to get into trouble," Blair reminded Serena.

Serena couldn't help but glare at her best friend. "Yes I know," Serena asked a slight edge to her tone. "Blair you can't honestly want this for Henry and I don't want this for Haley," Serena turned looking a bright red dress when she mumbled. "Who knows if Henry will be in the picture."

Blair turned hearing what Serena had spoke. "You don't think Henry is going to step up?" She placed a hand on her hip. "Henry is a good kid, Serena."

"That's not what I'm saying Blair," Serena could feel the tension between the two. "He just acts a lot like chuck at that age. I don't think that chuck would have been a good father, Blair. Maybe it would be best for the pair to give the baby up for adoption."

Gossip girl here. Oh upper east siders I did forget to mention one thing. Innocent little Matthew lost his v-card to Alexis. Not everyone is as they seem.

AN:/ hey guys. I've rewritten this story to make it a little better. Let me know what you guys think. Updates will be random since college keeps me super busy this semester. You know you love me!

Unable to breath as she stared down at the object in her hand. My life is over, she thought to herself. How did this happen?! How did she become pregnant!? Well of course she knew, Haley Archibald, daughter of Nate and Serena. One night a party, drunk much too drink, and ended up in bed with Henry Bass. Haley buried her face in her hands trying to push back the hot salty tears coming to her eyes. "Henry isn't even my boyfriend," Haley spoke out loud. God that makes me sound like a slut, Haley told herself but stood up, glancing at her cell phone clock knowing that her mother would be calling her for breakfast.

Haley made her way down the staircase, long flowing dirty blond hair, tall, had her father eyes. Haley sat down at the table with her mother and father and step-sister Alexis. Alexis was two years older than Haley. Alexis normally spend weekends with her father, Dan, and weekday with Serena. Haley took her seat, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Serena looked over at her daughter. Serena smiled at Haley. Haley was 16, Serena knew how crazy it was to be that age. She had always wanted the best for her daughter. Serena raised an eyebrow at Haley. There was something different about Haley, but Serena could not put her finger on it. "Haley, is something wrong?"

Haley looked at her mother. She took a deep breath, she was not ready to tell her mother, even though her mother had a wild past, Haley had always wanted to do better than her own mom. "No, mom. I'm fine," Haley lied and took a big bite of her breakfast. She wanted to tell someone, but her mother!? That just was not going to happen. The thought then came to Haley, that she was going to have to tell Henry too. That was not something that she was looking forward too.

Henry Bass, son of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf Bass sat on the brick wall of his school, a grey silver flask in one hand, his eyes followed the women that wandered by. He took a long drink of whiskey that he had placed in the flask.

"Isn't it a little early for that Bass?" Matt Van Der Woodsen asked. Matt was the son of Eric and Jonathan. Matt was Henry best friend, the two had once been enemies but decided that they worked better as best friends.

Henry scoffed at Matt, and passed him the flask. "You are beginning to sound like my father," he spoke his tone sounding annoyed. "My father keeps telling me not to act like him. That I shouldn't be him, I'm not my father."

Matt took a long drink of the flask before handing it back to Henry. "Why don't you want to be like your father?" He asked confused. "from what everyone says you act just like him."

Henry scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Who the hell wants to be just like their parents, Matt?" Henry asked before seeing Haley walk up to the boys. "Hey, Haley," he said with a smirk.

Haley walked up to Henry, and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you," she glanced over at Matt. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Matt nodded his head and wandered off leaving Henry and Haley alone. "What do you want to talk about?" Henry asked.

Haley looked at Henry, she could smell the alcohol off of him. Actually he reeked of alcohol, the thought just made her ill. She took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm pregnant," she managed to say after a long moment. The words didn't feel real leaving her lips. She wished that it was joke that she was playing.

Henry eyes widened at what he just heard. He was glad that he was half drunk already. "You're what!?" He asked her, but didn't wait for her to respond. "Are you assuming that it's mine and not your boyfriends?" He asked. Haley was dating senior Milo Sparks.

Haley stared at Henry, she had never enjoyed dealing with drunk people unless she was drunk herself. Though that would not be happening anytime soon. "Milo and I have been having problems and the last person I slept with was you," she spoke her voice soft, upset. She could not believe that she was in this position.

Henry could only stare at Haley, she was really pregnant ? God this was a lot to deal with before 8 a.m. Henry looked at Haley. He had always liked Haley, but to be a dad, was he ready!? His thoughts were cut off by the bell to the school. "We'll talk later," he spoke, but he turned and lightly kissed Haley on cheek and wandered up into the building where Matt was waiting for him.

Matt raised an eye brow at Henry and crossed his arms over his chest. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," Henry lied, looking at Matt. Henry looked at Matt, as Matt continued to stare at Henry. "It's nothing really, man," he repeated himself again, and Henry wished that he was telling the truth.

Matt and Henry wandered into the classroom. "Did you sleep with her?" He asked teasing him. Matt knew Henry's reputation with women.

"No, she's my friend," Henry lied again and sat down looking around to see milo sitting on the desk playing with a switchblade. Henry rolled his eyes, Henry did not exactly hate milo but he wasn't found of him. Henry thought that milo tried to play the bad boy, gangster act. Which was really quiet annoying.

Haley wandered to her own class when her step sister Alexis caught up to her. Alexis looked over at Haley, then down at her stomach. "So you're pregnant?" She said bluntly. Alexis did not like to stall around anything.

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin when Alexis spoke. How the hell did Alexis know? "What? Why would you say that?" She asked softly.

"I heard you talking to Henry Bass. You honestly slept with Henry? I mean what about milo?" Alexis asked. Alexis had always been told by Dan that Henry was just going to grow up to be just like his father.

"Milo and I have been fighting," Haley spoke but wasn't sure why she had to defend herself to Alexis. "Fine, I'm pregnant okay!? I just found out this morning. You can't tell anyone."

Alexis stared at her sister trying to not have a smirk spread across her face, but it was hard. It was very hard. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," thought if anyone knew Alexis they would know that she is not good at keeping her promises. Alexis just might let it slip to her mother and step father.

Henry found it difficult to focus in class, considering what Haley had told him. It did not help that he was half drunk. Henry had known Haley almost all of his life. Haley's parents were best friends with his parents. Hell, Haley's dad worked for his father. The bell rang, dismissing the class. Henry stood up when Milo decided to shove Henry out of the way. "What the hell, man?" Henry asked, he wasn't in the mood.

Milo turned away, pushing back his slick black jet hair. "Maybe you should stay out of my way, and away from my girlfriend," he spoke. "Just go back to those whores," he snapped out.

Henry turned noticing a crowd quickly gathering around them. "Well at least I don't have to pay someone to kiss me. What did you have to do to get Haley? Blackmail?" Henry replied smoothly.

Milo gritted his teeth together. He wasn't in the mood for Henry and his games today, and clearly Henry wasn't in the best mood either. So Milo decided that he was going to push Henry's buttons. He could see this ending in his favor. He shoved Henry back, almost knocking him over. "Come on, don't be a little bitch, hit me, Bass," he urged. He wanted Henry to hit him. "Or are you afraid of getting your hands dirty? Don't you worry mommy and daddy will be able to bail you out," he spoke his voice dangerously cool.

Henry glanced around, noticing everyone in the class was now watching. Matt walked up to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man," he said trying to lead him away.

Henry was tired of Milo, and Henry lunged at Milo tackling him to the ground. Punches began to fly, Henry punching Milo in the face and milo hitting Henry in the stomach. The two boys wrestled trying to get the upper hand on each other.

"Break it up!" The teacher yelled pulling the two boys apart. Matt holding Henry back. "Office both of you!" The teacher exclaimed.

Henry sat in the office waiting to see the principal. He sat flipping through his smartphone, when he noticed a video, it was of the fight. Great, Henry thought to himself. Henry eyes glanced towards the door, and he groaned when he watched who wandered in, his mother and father.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf Bass wandered in to see Henry sitting in the office. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?" He asked, his tone was not happy.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked looking at her son, noticing a cut on his head and it appeared that his eye was turning black.

Henry looked at his mother, at least she cared if I'm alright, he thought to himself. "I'm fine, mom," he said coldly. "Milo just needed to stop running his mouth."

Chuck eyes widened as his sons reason for fighting. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk," he stated. "Henry, why do you have act like me?" He asked. This is not how chuck wanted Henry to act.

Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't act like you, I don't want to be anything like you."

"Henry," Blair spoke softly, she hated when chuck and Henry would fight. Which seemed to be happening more and more lately. "Let's just go home," she said put her hand lightly on Henry's shoulder.

Milo just happened to wander out of the principal office at that time. "Aww, told you bass, mommy and daddy will always be there to bail you out," he spoke a deep smirk set on his face.

Henry growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Henry lunged towards Milo again, but chuck caught him and forced him back into the seat. "Enough!" Chuck told his son. "Come, we're going home now," he spoke through his teeth. He was trying not to loose his temper.

Henry stood on his feet. He rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to challenge his father when he got into a mood like that. Henry turned and walked towards the limo.

Chuck watched Henry walk off, honestly missing how cute he had been when he was six. "Did I act like that?" He turned and asked Blair.

"He is a mini you, it's actually kind of scary," Blair spoke taking her husbands hand. She watched Henry walk off. "Though he has a much better father than you had," she said and kissed him lightly.

Chuck kissed Blair back, but he decided to keep his doubts in his mind. Chuck had always wanted to be better than Bart, but with the way Henry had been acting out, had he actually become a better father?

Alexis had gone home for lunch. It was something that she did very often, but more importantly she had something to tell her mom and step-father. Alexis walked into the penthouse.

"hello, Alexis," Nate greeted his step-daughter. He had not minded having a step daughter because he had ended up being with Serena. Though it was strange having Dan as an ex-husband.

"Hey, Nate," Alexis spoke, she had never been okay calling Nate dad. She had her own dad. "Where's mom?" She asked.

"Working," Nate answered taking a long drink of his coffee. "Did you need something?" He asked, knowing that Serena was very close to both her children.

Alexis smirked, but she quickly got rid of it off her face. Maybe this would work better, Alexis told herself. "It's about Haley?" Alexis said trying to make it appear that this was a hard subject for her to talk about. "Haley is pregnant but she is not taking care of herself."

Nate spit out his coffee, making liquid go flying everywhere. He could only stare at Alexis. "Haley is what?" Nate asked, as he gathered some napkins to try and clean up his mess.

"Pregnant, she hasn't told you?" Alexis asked appearing to be shocked. "I would have figured she would of told you. Considering she told Henry Bass, since he is the father of the baby."

Nate did not know how to respond to Alexis. Haley was pregnant and by Henry Bass!? Nate had always liked Henry until that moment. Nate stood on his feet, figuring that he had to go pay a visit to Henry and chuck. "I'll be back," Nate told Alexis and wandered out of the house.

Chuck and Henry stood in the living room arguing. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't keep acting like this," he warned.

"Or what?" Henry challenged back, more sober now. "I don't see why you care!"

"You're lucky that you have a father that cares," chuck said knowing how much it sucked to have a father that just did not care.

Henry scoffed, amused really. He put his hands up in the air. "Right because we all know what a terrible father you had. The great chuck Bass has daddy issues," he said with an arrogant smirk resting on his face.

Chuck was tired of his sons attitude but before chuck could say anything back, Nate wandered into the house. Chuck tried to take a breath before speaking to Nate. "Nathinel, I'm busy," he spoke not taking his gaze off his son.

Nate did not bother to answer chuck and walked up to Henry and punched him square in the face. "You got Haley pregnant!" Nate yelled.

Henry was stunned, his nose dripping with blood. "Apparently it's a popular day to punch me in the face," Henry spoke trying to gather himself. A man that Henry had know since he was a baby, had just punched him. Though he had slept with his daughter.

Chuck mouth dropped open in shook. Nate just hit Henry!? Since when was Nate a violent type. Chuck saw Blair running into my room, and looked at Nate than at Henry. "Does someone want to explain to me what happened?" Blair asked.

Nate stood, trying to cool his temper knowing that it didn't matter because he was going to fight witch chuck. "Henry got Haley pregnant!" Nate yelled wanting to kill Henry.

Chuck grabbed Nate by the arm. "Blair, take care of Henry, nathinel and I need to have a word," he said without another glance at either Blair or Henry. Chuck pulled Nate into chucks home office. "Do you want to explain what the hell that about?" He demanded. "You're not violent, normally," chuck said he wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. "Haley is pregnant?"

Nate nodded his head trying to take a deep breath. Chuck was right violence usually wasn't his thing, but Nate was overly protective of Haley. "Yeah she is," Nate spoke his teeth gritted together. "Alexis told me. She also told me that it was Henry that had slept with her."

"You're taking Alexis word for it?" Chuck asked grabbing two glasses and pouring scotch into them. Chuck had heard a lot about Alexis and general that girl was nothing but trouble. "Did you have to punch Henry in the face?" He asked coldly.

Nate sighed, maybe I had acted a little too careless, he told himself. "Yeah, probably shouldn't have hit him," Nate said. "I'm sorry," he spoke knowing chuck was not impressed by his behavior. "Haley and a Henry is not ready to have a baby, chuck," he said taking a long drink of the scotch.

Chuck had to agree with Nate. Henry was not responsible enough to take care of a child, hell, chuck thought to himself, getting Henry to take care of Henry was hard. "What are you going to do?" Chuck asked his best friend. "Because you can't just keep hitting Henry in the face. That will begin to piss me off, and you know you are going to have to face the wrath of Blair now?"

Haley had just finished her last class, she had been watching the fighting between Henry and Milo, the video had been posted all over the internet. She took a deep breath and placed a hand over her stomach, she was stuck. Maybe she would just get rid of the baby, but then she quickly ruled out that option. She could not do that to her own child, but what the hell was she do? Everything was going to change for everyone and it was all because of her And Henry.

The rays of yellow, pink, and orange of the sunset made the difference between day and night. The upper east side used the night. Henry had decided that he did not want to be home anymore, he swore if he had to be at home he just might burst. Fighting with father, being punched by Nate, though Henry had gotten some satisfaction by listening to his mother yell at Nate. Henry knew that he could go see Matt, or Haley. He did need to have a conversation with Haley. Henry pulled out his phone and glanced through his contacts before finding Haley's. He clicked on the contact and listened to the phone ring.

Haley could hear her phone ring, she wanted to answer it, but the look on her parents face told her not to answer.

Serena looked at her daughter, her teenage daughter, her pregnant daughter. "Haley, you're only 16," Serena spoke looking at Nate for help.

"I know!" Haley replied she wasn't sure how her parents had learned about her being pregnant but she had a pretty good idea. "It's not like I asked for this to happen!"

Nate did not know what to say to his daughter. "Haley, a baby?" He asked. "I don't know if you can deal with something like this," he spoke. "Haley, you are not a girl that this happens to you."

Haley stared at her father, it appeared that someone had slapped her across the face. "So what are you saying, dad? That I'm just a slut?" She asked.

"Haley, you know I don't think that!" Nate spoke raising his voice surprised that Haley would think that. "I just know how hard it is to raise a child," he spoke his voice softer. "Haley, I don't want this for you."

"And you think I want this?" Haley asked both her parents. "Aren't you suppose to say something supportive?" She asked coldly. "Aren't you suppose to say, it will be okay. We'll support you no matter?" Haley asked standing on her feet and headed for the door. "I thought considering your past you would understand," Haley said looking directly at her mother. Haley wandered out of the house slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

Serena ran a hand through her hair and she looked at Nate. "What are we suppose to do?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know," Nate said after a long moment. He wished he knew what to do, he wished that he had any idea. Though punching Henry had gotten rid of most of his anger.

Henry wandered the upper east side when he came to the spot where when he was smaller, his mother and him would come feed the birds. He glanced over his shoulder hearing footsteps. He rolled his eyes seeing that it was Alexis. "Aren't you going to tell more secrets?" Henry spoke.

Alexis smirked and moved to face Henry. "You're smarter than Haley, I'll give you that," Alexis spoke. "Why would you be interested in a girl like Haley anyways, Bass?" She asked.

"She's a lot better than you," Henry replied. He wasn't in the mood for her tonight. Maybe if I was drunk, Henry thought to himself. "Why don't you go find someone else to bother?"

Alexis scoffed and bite down on her lip. Henry had always been a tough cookie to crack. "Come on, Henry, was she really fun? I mean did you have any fun at all? I could show you a really good time."

"I'm sorry, Alexis, I don't do girls that are hookers," Henry said smoothly. He was hoping that Haley would show up soon. "Oh I'm sorry, though don't you only get paid for what you are good at. Most men must feel sorry you for."

Alexis growled and smacked Henry across the face then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Henry had been stunned by the smack, but even more stunned at the kiss. Henry kissed her back until he heard. "I hope the two of you are happy!" It was Haley and she had tears in her eyes. Haley turned on her heels and walked off.

"Haley, wait!" Henry called after her. He started running towards her. He didn't want Haley to see any of that. He tried to catch up to her

"Go away!" Haley said running away from him. She felt a pit in her stomach, she hated her twin sister at the moment and Henry. She thought that Henry would actually want to be with her.

Chuck wandered into Henry's room. The two of them needed to talk, chuck thought to himself. He looked around seeing that Henry was long gone. He shook his head and wandered to his and Blair's bedroom. "Henry snuck out," he said laying on the bedroom.

Blair looked over at her husband, and noticed that there was something different about him. "What wrong?" She asked him and moved over to him to lay in his arms.

Chuck had been debating this all morning. "Do you think that I'm a better father than my father?" He asked his wife.

"Chuck Bass, how could you even ask a question about any of that?!" Blair asked surprised that he could honestly think like that. "Of course, you are better than Bart!" She leaned down and kissed him. "He's a teenager, chuck. He'll grow out of it."

Matt had been watching the whole scene between Alexis, Henry and Haley. "Do you thrive on being a bitch?" Matt asked, he wasn't a fan of people messing with his friends.

Alexis turned and smirked at Matt. "Last Friday you liked my bitchyness, Matt," she spoke running a hand down his chest.

Matt simply removed her hand and stared at her. "Let, Haley and Henry be happy," he spoke sternly.

"Alright, dad," Alexis replied with an eye roll. "You are always the good one aren't you Matt? The honest one? The one that doesn't like scheming? I wonder what happens if someone found about how you lost it to me?" She spoke with an evil grin.

Henry had caught up to Haley and gently pulled her back. He stared at her. "Haley, just listen to me please."

Haley stared at Henry. "What are you going to say, Henry?!" Haley asked him tears running down her face. "It wasn't what it looked like?" she spoke her tone ice cold.

Henry only stared at Haley. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say but sorry," he spoke looking at her. "Can we go somewhere and talk please? We have a lot to talk about," he spoke his eyes darting to her stomach.

Haley and Henry had ended up a coffee shop. Haley had gotten an ice tea, they were her favorite and Henry had gotten black coffee. "So how are you doing with all of this? How do you feel about being pregnant?" He asked her

"You're the first person to ask how I'm doing with all of this," Haley spoke playing with the straw of the ice tea. "I don't know how I feel about being pregnant," she admitted after a moment. "It's scary, and I'm scared but no one seems at all worried about how I'm dealing with any of this," Haley spoke.

Henry leaned over and gently put his hand on top of Haley's. "No matter what you decide I'm going to be there for you," Henry spoke.

Alexis stood watching the touching scene between Haley and Henry. It made her sick to see Haley so happy about everything. Haley had always gotten everything that Alexis wanted but Alexis was going to make sure that did not happen. Alexis wanted Henry to be with her.

Milo had wandered over to Alexis to see Henry and Haley sitting there. It made milo furious to see that Haley was sitting with Henry bass. "She's mine." He spoke through gritted teeth. "What is it about Bass that makes every girl want him?"

Alexis glanced over to look at Milo. "I don't know, but he's just so...hot," she spoke after a long moment. "Jealous isn't a good look for you, Milo," Alexis remarked.

"It doesn't look much better on you," Milo replied smoothly. "If this was a tv show you would be the evil Bitch that everyone hates," Milo told Alexis with a smirk.

"As you would be," Alexis told him. "I'm alright with my role, how about you?" She asked. "You get to keep Haley and I get Henry?"

Haley and Henry had talked for a long time when Henry decided he better go home. As Henry wandered through the door, he saw his father waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Chuck asked him.

"Talking to Haley about the baby," Henry replied without an attitude. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

Chuck was surprised at Henry's reply. "That is the right thing to do," chuck replied to his son. "Henry, I know I don't tell you much but that's a good thing you are doing with Haley. I'm proud of you for that."

Henry smiled at his father. All he had wanted was for his father to tell him that. "You raised me right," Henry said and walked over to chuck and hugged him.

Sitting on the white brick wall outside of the school, Milo sat waiting for him. Milo smirked when he saw Matt wandered by. Milo jumped down from the brick wall. "Oh, Mattie-o boy," Milo whistled at Matt.

Matt turned to see Milo calling him. Matt thought about just simply ignoring Milo all together but decided against it. "What?" He asked his voice trying to sound tough, but it didn't work out the way that Matt had planned.

"You are going to do a favor for me," Milo stated. Staring at Matt then around to see who was around. The last thing that Milo wanted was for Henry Bass to be around.

"Am I?" Matt raised an eyebrow. He wasn't one that liked to be ordered around. "Why would I do you a favor?" He asked.

Milo smirked, he had hoped that Matt would ask a question like that. "You see my dear, Matt, what most people don't know about me is that I'm a wiz at Photoshop," Milo pulled out his iPhone. He showed Matt a video, it appeared to be Matt and Haley having sex. "You had sex with Alexis, and now I made it appear that you had sex with Haley. Now if you don't want this to get out you are going to do something for me,"

Matt growled clenching his hand that had quickly turned into fists. "What do you want me to do?" He snarled. Matt was not the type to make a sex tape and especially with Haley. He could only assume what Henry would think and or do to him for having sex with Haley. Not to mention that Haley's reputation would be ruined.

"I want you to make sure that Henry does not want Haley," Milo said looking directly at Matt now. "I don't care what you have to do to convince him, but you will make sure that he wants Alexis and not Haley!"

Matt could not believe what Milo was telling him to do. He didn't want to do that to either Henry or Haley. "And if I don't?" He asked. If Matt was not such a nice person he might have thought about hitting Milo in the face. "Henry is my best friend!"

"Yes, he is," Milo spoke an evil deep smirk forming quickly on his face. "Though if you don't do what I want that I will share the video with everyone. How do you think your best friend will act because I don't think that he will take it very lightly do you?"

Chuck had gone to the empire early this morning. But not so early that him and Blair couldn't play a little game first. A smirk formed on his face thinking about his game with Blair, and how loud she could moan. Chuck looked up hearing the door to his office open, and he was surprised to see Nate standing in the doorway. "Nathaniel, come in," chuck spoke, but looked back down at his paperwork.

Nate wandered into chuck's office. Nate had a habitat of hanging out in Chuck's office. He looked down at sat in the visitor chair that chuck had. "So how are you dealing with Henry having a baby?" Nate asked, he did not want to be wary about the subject.

"I'm busy, Nate," Chuck spoke not looking up from his paperwork. Chuck had never really realized how much paperwork came with owning his own company. Though Chuck had the company for some time now, but the paperwork had always surprised him.

Nate raised an eyebrow at Chuck. Then suddenly it dawned on him. "You're avoiding dealing with it," He said matter of factly. "So what are you and Blair keeping busy by having a lot of sex?" Nate asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Now Chuck looked up from his paperwork. Nate was right, Chuck did not want to deal with the fact that his teenage son was having a baby so he kept Blair buys by playing some of their games especially in bed. Chuck and Blair had especially enjoyed recreating scenes from the fifty shades of Grey books, Chuck enjoyed restrain Blair with his tie, and kissing and touching every part of her body until she was begging him. "What's your point, Nathiennl?" Chuck asked.

Nate stared at chuck and Smirked only because he was right. "You are going to have to deal with this sooner or later," Nate pointed out. "This problem is not going away. You, Blair, Serena, and I are going to be grandparents and it's going to happen faster than you want it to happen, chuck."

The thought of Chuck being a grandparent made him cringe. "Nate what do you want me to say?" He asked. "I just have to deal with it," he couldn't believe that he was going to say this but he knew he did. "I can't plan or scheme my way out of this."

Haley wandered into class to see all eyes on her, and she could hear and feel the whispers as she wandered through the hallways. She was that girl that got pregnant, by Henry Bass. Haley had honestly been surprised at how quickly the rumors had spread. She wandered to class but was stopped by Alexis. "Go away," she spoke her tone ice cold at her step-sister.

"Why are you being so mean lately?" Alexis asked, innocently like she did not know anything at all. "I mean honestly just because you are pregnant doesn't give you any right to be a bitch, Haley!"

Haley's eyes narrowed into a cold hard gaze at her sister. "Stop saying that!" She growled, she was not at all happy to see Alexis. "I know it was you that told Mom and Dad. Then you go out and kiss the baby father! If anyone's a bitch it's you!" Haley felt good to get that off her chest.

Alexis took a long step towards Haley. "Don't even begin to talk to me like that," she warned her voice dangerously cool. "I really miss the old innocent you. Don't think for one second that just because you are pregnant that I would not hit you," She snarled. "I wanted to show Henry what it felt like to kiss a real women!"

Haley turned and pushed past her sister, hot salty tears quickly coming to her eyes. She doing her best to blink them back, Haley did not want to give Alexis the joy of winning the fight. Haley pulled out her phone and sent a text to Henry. "I hate my life!" She sent to him.

Henry sat in his class, Milo right behind him. Milo had been tossing comments at Henry all class, but Henry was doing his best to just ignore him. "I'm sorry," He wrote back in a text. "Is there anything I can do?" Haley had been his friend forever, but did Henry want them to be something more? He wasn't sure.

Haley read the message and felt better. Haley knew that she wanted to be with Henry, but she also still had feelings for Milo. Haley had never been able to explain it to anyone on why she was with Milo because everyone she talked to said that he was just bad news or a punk. "No, everyone is talking about the fact that pregnant by you. Why did this have to happen to me?" She replied.

Henry read the message, and he felt bad for Haley he really did. In a way it was kind of his fault, but he also had to remind him that it was her fault to. Henry had honestly thought that Haley was on some form of birth control. "Remember that there is options," Henry typed back than quickly added. "You could also get rid of the baby."

Haley read that and it only made the pain worse. How could Henry suggest that she have an abortion? It wasn't that she was against the idea of any women having an abortion, but she could never. "I can't do that!"

Henry read her reply and was taken back. "Alright, calm down. It was just a suggestion." Henry replied even though it was a text, he could feel her anger towards him. "It's your baby," Henry sent another text but then quickly corrected him. "It's our baby."

Serena sat at her home waiting for Nate to return though she would figure that she would call Blair and see if she wanted to go shopping, that and Serena wanted to talk about Henry and Haley. Though Serena thoughts were interrupted by the door. Serena got up and quickly answered the door. She was surprised to see who it was. Dan. "Hi, Dan," Since the divorce Serena did not talk to Dan much only when it came to Alexis.

Dan wandered into Serena's home he needed to speak to Serena about how Alexis had been acting lately. Dan had seen a major change in her behavior in all honestly it reminded Dan of Jenny. "I need to speak with you about Alexis," Dan spoke looking at Serena. "She has been acting different lately. She acts out a lot. It reminds me of Jenny."

Serena was taken aback by what Dan was telling her, but Alexis had seemed off lately. "Maybe it's stress," Serena said trying to dismiss it. Serena had not seen Alexis acting out, but than again maybe Alexis was not doing it around Serena. "I think's it's stress dealing with the fact that her sister is pregnant."

"Haley is pregnant!?" Dan nearly chocked on the idea. He was glad that it wasn't his daughter, but Haley was the last person that Dan had ever expected to me pregnant. "Are you sure it's Haley and not Alexis?" If it was Alexis that would explain Alexis weird moods lately.

"Yes, I'm sure that it's Haley," Serena spoke crossing her arms. "Haley told me. I do pay attention to my kids, Dan," Serena spoke. She felt that Dan was judging her parenting skills. Since Alexis spend most of the time with Serena and Nate.

"I know you do, Serena, but I just think that Alexis needs to stay in more or have you control her more," Dan stated. "I don't want my daughter to turn into my sister. Jenny was a mess at that age, since she took out a lot of that anger at you."

Serena looked at Dan and raised an eyebrow. "I remember that your dad tried to control Jenny and I think that made her run away," Serena pointed out with her arms crossed over her chest.

Matt took a deep breath as Henry and him went to another classroom. Matt knew that he needed to talk to Henry. No matter what he was going to hurt Henry and Haley but the tape Matt knew would hurt Henry and Haley more. "So are you thinking about getting with Alexis?" Matt asked.

Henry stared at Matt with wide eyes, the question had taken him by surprise. "Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"I mean because there are rumors that you hooked up with Alexis," Matt tone changed he was hurt and pissed off. "You lied to me about sleeping with Haley. You got her pregnant Henry."

Henry turned and glared at his best friend. "Yeah I know, Matt," he spoke his tone not light. "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you, but I need to make sure that I do the right thing. Why would you want me to be with Alexis?"

"I just think that you would that you and Alexis would just be better for each other," Matt said trying to make it sound casual.

Henry stared at Matt. He was not in a good mood hearing Matt say that. "So are you saying that I'm like that slut, Alexis?"

"That not what I'm saying, Henry," Matt said coldly. "I'm just saying that maybe you and Haley should not be together."

"Well, this isn't your relationship," Henry said getting very annoyed at his best friend. "If you think Alexis is so great than you go be with her, Matt!" Henry snapped and walked off.

Good morning upper east siders. It's been much too long since I've been here. It looks like Henry is following in his fathers footsteps. But will best friend Matt steal his girl? Word is little Haley is expecting and could it be baby Bass's? What trouble is Alexis and Milo planning for the gang? Only time will tell. You know you love me. Xoxo gossip girl.

Henry finished reading the gossip girl blast and he was taken back. He had heard about gossip girl and who it had ended up being. Never did he think he would actually see a gossip girl blast that was all about him. His eyes darted to the door to see Matt wander in. Henry adjusted his school uniform debating on whether or not to talk to his best friend or not.

Matt watched Henry adjust his uniform and took a deep breath mentally cursing Milo for putting him in this position. Matt took a long deep breath debating on telling Henry about his night with Alexis and what Milo was going to do. Matt glanced down at his phone and saw something had been forward to him. Slowly he read it taking in every word that was written. "Gossip girl?" He nearly chocked out. "2001 called they want their stupid gossip site back," he spoke very annoyed.

Henry spun in his chair and raised an eye at Matt. "They also want their joke back," he spoke with a smirk. "Your dad's never told you about gossip girl?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course they did," replied Matt. The tension between Henry and him was still palatable. "I just never thought we would have to deal with this."

Serena stared at a long flowing white dress before glancing over at her long time best friend Blair. "B, are you alright?" She asked. Serena and Blair just used the first letter of their first name. Serena could see the worry draped across her face.

"Henry and Haley are having a baby," Blair told her best friend in a soft whisper. "This isn't what I had planned for my son," she spoke her eyes turning to Serena. "He's in high school. It's hard enough for Henry."

"It isn't easy for Haley either, B," Serena pointed out wandering closer to Blair. "I didn't want this for my daughter. She wasn't acting like me and that made me happy."

"Come on, Serena, you didn't want a daughter to follow in your footsteps?" Blair asked with an eyebrow raised. She knew Serena past and that Serena had come so far since high school. "You remember how easy it is to get into trouble," Blair reminded Serena.

Serena couldn't help but glare at her best friend. "Yes I know," Serena asked a slight edge to her tone. "Blair you can't honestly want this for Henry and I don't want this for Haley," Serena turned looking a bright red dress when she mumbled. "Who knows if Henry will be in the picture."

Blair turned hearing what Serena had spoke. "You don't think Henry is going to step up?" She placed a hand on her hip. "Henry is a good kid, Serena."

"That's not what I'm saying Blair," Serena could feel the tension between the two. "He just acts a lot like chuck at that age. I don't think that chuck would have been a good father, Blair. Maybe it would be best for the pair to give the baby up for adoption."

Gossip girl here. Oh upper east siders I did forget to mention one thing. Innocent little Matthew lost his v-card to Alexis. Not everyone is as they seem.


	2. Gossip girl is back

Sitting at the doctor was not how she had ever planned to spend her time. Especially with her mother, Haley was just glad that her father had decided not to come with her. Taking a deep breath, as Haley glanced around the room of the doctor's office. Everyone seemed so old because Haley had to keep reminding herself that they were old. It wasn't that she was at her normally doctored; her mother had said that they needed to go to a special doctor. Haley sighed, and put a hand over her stomach as she pulled out her phone, and sighed softly that Henry had not texted her back.

Serena glanced over her shoulder to see Haley who had been looking down lately. "Haley, what's wrong?" Serena asked then tried to peak a look at Haley's cell phone. Serena shook her head and tried to remind herself that she hated when her mother would try to infer. "Henry, didn't want to come?" She questioned.

Haley groaned, as her mother kept asking question. Haley bit down nervously on her lip. She figured that her mother would not judge. "I didn't exactly tell Henry about the appointment," Haley had spent much time debating on whether or not she should tell Henry. "I thought that this was something adults do. Henry is not an adult."

Serena nodded her head; Haley did have a right to tell Henry. She knew that the pair was not together, but she wasn't sure of how her daughter's relationship was going with Milo. Serena had not been overly happy that Haley had chosen Milo for her boyfriend. It was more of Milo's mother than Milo that Serena was so against. "Does Milo know about the baby?" Serena asked trying to make conversation. She didn't want to pry, but she did want to know something.

"Yeah, he does," Haley admitted softly. She had not exactly had a conversation with Milo about the baby. In all honesty she had been avoiding him, especially since the two of them had broken up, or Haley was under the impression that they had. Haley had seen Milo with Alexis a lot of the time. She was worried what her step-sister was planning. "Mom, gossip girl was Dan right?" She asked. She had been seeing posts by a new gossip girl.

The word Gossip Girl caught Serena attention. The shock of Gossip girl had caught her by surprise. She had not thought about Gossip girl in a long time. "Yeah that's right," Serena replied to her daughter. "Why, Haley, you've never been interested in Gossip girl before?" Serena hoped that there was not another gossip girl.

Haley took a deep breath in before speaking to her mother. "Well, someone has been making gossip girl posts for a couple of days now? I wanted to know if Dan was up to his old tricks again?" She questioned. She knew that Dan was Alexis father, but he was the first suspect Haley had thought.

Serena could not help but frown at the fact that her daughter was going to have go through what she went through. "No, of course not," Serena answered surprised that Haley would think of Dan. "Dan, I think just wanted to belong, just like his sister. He would not bother with this high school crowd. Plus he said that he had moved on with his life."

Haley nodded her head as the nurse called Haley's name for her appointment. Haley slowly stood up and made her way over to the room. Her hands shook with fear because this made her being pregnant so much more real.

Henry sat staring at Matt, the two had not been getting along since Gossip girl. Henry sat narrowing his eyes at Henry with his Iphone in hand. Henry had seen the video where Matt also had spelt with Haley. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, wanting to punch Matt in the face. "You sleep with Haley?! And Video tape it?"

Matt could not believe that Milo had actually released the video, and Matt had tried very hard to do what Milo had asked of him. "Henry, before you go get upset-" Matt didn't get the chance to finish.

Henry didn't want to hear whatever was about to come out of his supposed best friends mouth. "Before I get upset?!" Henry demanded walking over to him, his hands balling up into fists. "You have not even seen upset yet, pal! You slept with Haley! Do you have any idea how much this is going to hurt her?" He demanded. "How much it hurts me?"

Matt put his hands up in the air trying to make peace with Henry. He knew that once Henry had gotten this upset that there was little he could do. "Henry, I wouldn't do that you. I swear!" He exclaimed not exactly sure what else he was supposed to do.

Henry gritted his teeth, and had nothing more to say to Matt. Henry walked alone, and wished that he had his flask but then he remembered that his father had taken it. As Henry walked he noticed Milo began to follow him. "I'm not in the mood for you," He spoke his voice dangerously cool.

Milo was surprised to see that the video had leaked because that had not been Milo's doing. "Come on, Bass, what's eating you?" He asked allowing the smirk to rest nicely on his face. "Trouble with your boyfriend?"

Henry spun on his heels struggling to remember his temper. "Why don't you just go get high or something?" He hissed, as he walked away. As far away as he could possibly get, yet Milo kept following him.

"So why do you think that my girlfriend would sleep with your best friend?" Milo asked him. "Cleary Haley would do anything with anyone. I mean she is pregnant with your baby. Why is it Bass that it seems that all of the girls want you?"

Haley laid on the doctor bed as the doctor moved the sonogram machine around on her stomach. She watched the monitor as she could barely make out her baby. Haley felt her hands shake with fear and happiness. "That's my baby?" She asked her voice very shaky.

Serena nodded her head at her daughter. Seeing her grandchild for the first time was a magical moment, but Serena couldn't help the pit in her stomach that feared for both Haley and Henry. "That's your baby, Haley," Serena spoke her mouth felt dry and hard. Suddenly it all felt so real.  
Whiskey fell onto the floor at Nate waited in Chuck's office as he kept staring at his cell phone. Nate had been too nervous to wait for news at his house when it came to Haley and the baby. Nate sighed seeing that Chuck was not around, and was curious of where Chuck was. Nate had thought about getting some work done, but he couldn't seem to find the energy. Suddenly the door opened and Nate was surprised at who walked into the door.

Jack Bass, of course things had become a lot calmer with Jack since he had started helping Chuck and eventually Chuck had agreed to reward Jack with a job at the company. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked Nate. "Shouldn't you be at the doctor with Haley?" He asked since his step-son Milo had told him about Haley.

Nate thought about asking Jack how he knew but figured that it wasn't worth his time. "Haley asked me not to be there," Nate admitted softly. "Jack, do you think it's good for teenagers to have babies?" He couldn't believe that he was asking Jack Bass this question.

Jack shrugged his shoulder pouring himself a glass of whiskey for himself and taking a deep breath. "Who knows?" He replied taking a long drink of whiskey. "Are you not okay with Haley/" He asked simply trying to make conversation.

"It's not really my decision, man," Nate answered. He wanted someone to tell him that teenagers should not being having babies. He knew that he needed to respect whatever decision that Haley made, but he didn't like it at all.

Gossip Girl here, Well that sex video has done its damage especially for Henry, and Matt. Will this bromance finally die? Has Father Bass agreed to take care of things for Henry while Haley is seeing the baby for the first time? Only time will tell. XoXo, Gossip girl.

Alexis read the gossip girl blast and held the phone up to her mouth and couldn't help but smirk. Getting the video that Milo had made with photo-shop had been far too easy. She knew that it was wrong for her to do that to her step-sister, but she didn't really care. Alexis wanted Henry all to herself and it was going to be easy to take Henry from Haley. Even though the baby was certainly going to make things a bit harder, Maybe, Alexis thought to herself, maybe I can make Haley get an abortion. Alexis wandered over to Henry who was brewing on the wall. "Bad day sweetheart?" She asked in the nicest tone possible.

"That doesn't even begin to describe my day," Henry hissed and glanced over at Alexis. All he could think about was the video between Haley and Matt, and he couldn't believe how much that had actually hurt him. Henry saw Matt wander by and he suddenly reached over and kissed Alexis on the lips.

Alexis had been stunned by the kiss, but she was so happy. She reached up running a hand through Henry's hair and kissed him back deeply.

Chuck had left the office for the day, and he knew exactly what he had to do. He didn't get a chance to see his person very often, he wandered over to see Dan. "I need to talk to you," Chuck spoke and made sure that his tone told that it was not an option.

"Alright," Dan answered and wandered into his office and shut the door. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked since Chuck just did not come visit him very often.

"Gossip girl," Chuck spoke gazing around Dan's office. "There are gossip girl blasts again," He spoke raising an eyebrow at Dan.

"You think I'm gossip girl?" Dan asked shocked but the thought amused him. "No, I gave that up a long time ago. Why did you come here to ask me that, Chuck?" Dan pressed he knew that there had to be more.

"I didn't think that you were gossip girl, but thanks for confirming that," Chuck spoke leaning on Dan's desk. "In all honesty, I think that you know who gossip girl is and you're helping them."

Well, Well, Well, upper East Siders, We are all rooting for Henry and Haley, but yet Henry has made his decision and the winner is Alexis. Picture on the bottom.

Haley read the gossip girl blast and every word made her heart sink a little bit more. She bit down on her lip as she stared at the picture. She couldn't believe that Henry would do anything like that to her. Henry had told her that he would always be with her, and yet he goes and does something like that. Haley could feel the tears running down her face. Haley wanted nothing to do with Henry, and as she put a hand on her stomach she realized that she was going to have to deal with Henry for the rest of her life unless she took care of the problem….

AN:/ Thank you guys for reading, Reviewing, and just being awesome readers! So does Dan know who the new gossip girl is? Henry has now kissed Alexis, and hurt Haley what will Henry do know? Will Haley keep the baby? What lies in store for the gang? Leave your thoughts in a review, please. Xoxo You know you love me!


	3. The truth comes out

Reading the gossip girl blast as Milo wandered over to Haley's house, the kiss between Henry and Alexis had not been something he planned. It had worked out to his advantage of course. Milo knocked on Haley's bedroom as the maid had allowed Milo into the house. "Haley!" He called to her.

Haley glanced towards the door and she knew that voice all too well. Haley stared at her door and slowly got up. Slowly she opened the door to see Milo standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms in a huff.

Milo was almost taken back by the harshness in Haley's tone. "Haley, are you doing alright?" He asked her. "I saw the gossip girl blast," he explained, since they had technically had broken up. "Bass had no right to do that to you."

Haley heart sank a little further. Everyone had seen the gossip girl blast that Henry had kissed Alexis. Haley looked down at the ground, she didn't want to be that girl. Haley was pregnant and the father was kissing her sister. "Milo, I don't want to talk about that," she looked up at him. "Are you here to win me back?" She questioned.

"Yes, Haley, I am," Milo spoke taking Haley's hand in his. "I don't want you to be with Henry Bass!" He exclaimed. "Henry is just a man-whore, Haley. You deserve better than that! For you and the baby!" Milo spoke looking deep into her eyes.

Haley took her hand away from Milo's. "I deserve better?!" She spoke staring at him. "From who Milo?! Henry or you? You treated me like crap when we were together! You cheated on me over and over again and yet I was still loyal to you!" Haley then bit down on her lip, she had slept with Henry while she was with Milo. "So I got tired of it and drunk and slept with Henry!"

Henry stood staring at the lights of the upper east side; his home the only thing he knew. Henry had seen the gossip girl blast and was sure that Haley had seen the blast too. Henry hadn't planned on kissing Alexis. Henry sighed softly as he glanced over his shoulder to see Matt wander over to him. Henry had to give Matt props for being so brave. "What do you want?" He asked his tone neither soft or light.

"To talk to you," Matt spoke, stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. "You kissed Alexis? May I ask why?"

Henry scoffed and quickly rolled his eyes. Of course Matt had to be the noble one, Henry told himself. He turned around to face Matt. "Why?" He spoke narrowing his eyes into a cold hard gaze. "Because you slept with Haley! There is a video Matt and I was hurt."

"So what?!" Matt spoke matching Henry's tone. He knew that pushing Henry this far was taking a chance but at this point Matt didn't really care what happened. "So you had to hurt Haley because that didn't hurt me! Why did you have to hurt Haley?! Isn't she suffering enough?! She pregnant with your child!"

Henry's hand balled up into fists and he listened to every word that Matt spoke and Henry hated every word that came out of matts mouth. "I know damn well that she is pregnant with my child or your child or hell Milo's child!" Henry spoke through clenched teeth. "Since she slept with all three of us!"

Matt looked at Henry and all he could do was shake his head in disgust. "You know what? Henry everything everyone said about you was right. You are just as cold hearted as your father, hell I think that you are worse!" He spat before turning on his heels and walking away.

It's almost time to sleep Upper East Siders but not before a little drama. Has the epic bromance between Matt and Henry finally come to an end? Apparently the apple does not fall far from the tree. Has anyone seen or heard from Haley? Maybe she went to take care of her problem. You know you love me! Xoxo gossip girl!

Blair sat at home trying to finish up some work when the door to the bedroom opened and she saw Chuck wander to intro the bed. She raised an eyebrow. "Working hard?" She questioned with a grin but stopped when she saw his face. "What's with you?"

"I went to see Dan today," chuck spoke sitting down on the bed taking off his shoes. "You've seen that gossip girl is back and I was wondering if he knew who is the new gossip girl," chuck spoke looking at Blair. "I think he knows."

Blair was taken back at the name Dan. Of course Blair had been okay with Dan, but it had been a little strange with Dan since Serena had divorced Dan and had married Nate. "I take it he didn't tell you," Blair spoke and saw the look on Chucks face. "Are you really planning a scheme?" She questioned. It had been so long since they had done that together.

Chuck saw the look in Blair eyes and couldn't help but smirk at her. "Maybe," he spoke pulling her down on the bed next to her. "I don't want Henry to have to deal with gossip girl and you seem to need a scheme," he spoke and slowly kissed her neck unzipping her dress.

Since his talk with Matt, Henry had found himself at a bar and had drank four strong glasses of whiskey. Slowly Henry made his way up to Haley's bedroom stumbling. The room seemed to be spinning as he meant to knock on the door but instead wandered to into the room.

After a while Haley and Milo had managed to stop fighting and Haley had ended up talking to Milo but Haley froze on her bed as she looked up at Henry. "Henry!" She exclaimed, decently surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

Henry stumbled his way into her bedroom and his eyes locked onto Milo. "Haley I came to save you from this SOB," he slurred. "You need a man," he spoke running a hand through her hair.

"A man?!" Haley asked in disgust. She swatted Henry's hand away from her hair. "Is that what you are? You show up to my house drunk after kissing my step-sister?!" She was practically yelling at him.

"I came to apologize to you Haley," Henry spoke wandering over to Milo. "I love you when I know this evil little ass just wants you for your ass," he snapped.

Milo stood on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you go home Bass you are just embarrassing yourself," Milo spoke and wandered over to Haley. "She doesn't need this and neither does the baby."

Nate and Serena made their way up to say goodnight to Haley but was surprised to see Milo and Henry both in her room. "What is going on here?" Nate asked his tone stern as he stared at all three of them.

Before Haley or Milo had a chance to answer Henry had decided that he needed to answer. "I came to apologize to Haley for kissing Alexis. I was just upset that Haley had slept with Matt," he slurred and fell down on the bed.

Haley's eyes widened for a number of reasons. "I never slept with Matt!" Haley yelled at Henry. "Alexis slept with Matt!" She yelled but then turned to look at her parents and she could not believe that she was having this conversation in front of her parents. "That video was photoshopped you ass!"

Henry glanced over at Nate and Serena and he couldn't help but be afraid that Nate was going to punch him again. "Photoshopped?" He asked in shock. He suddenly felt that he had ruined everything with Haley.

Dan stood in his office on his iPhone. "You need to knock this off," he spoke into the telephone. "Chuck is on to you and soon everyone on the Upper East Side will be on to you and I won't be pretty. I can't protect you forever," Dan spoke.

AN:/ thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! They mean a lot to me! So please don't be afraid to hit that review button! I love all my readers! Xoxo you know you love me!


	4. Demons being told

Good morning Upper East Siders, hangover and regret often two words that go together and Henry Bass is the king of knowing that. The video was photoshopped of course sweet innocent Haley wouldn't do something like that, but the question now becomes who would?

Henry groaned as he sat in the kitchen as every noise that someone made in the house only increased his throbbing headache, he sighed softly seeing his father wander into the kitchen. Henry took a long drink of his coffee hoping that would help. Henry knew that he wasn't going to have to hide this hangover because his dad had to come get him.

Chuck grabbed a cup of coffee mentally debating on whether or not he should get a cup of coffee or a glass of whiskey. "Henry," chuck spoke not bothering to keep his voice low. "How are you feeling?"

Henry didn't respond to his father in words but simply groaned as he grabbed his glasses that his mother had given him for the fashion show that he had been in. Henry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was text from Haley. "Can we talk?" The message asked. Henry debated mentally if he should reply to Haley or not. Henry knew that he had done something pretty horrible. "Sure," Henry replied back to Haley and knew they would meet at their spot. Henry flipped through his phone not seeing any messages from Matt.

Alexis swirled her drink in the cup as she sat the bar inside the empire. Alexis had heard everything that happened between Haley, Milo, and Henry and she knew that once the gossip girl blast came out that no one was going to want to be around her. Alexis took a long drink of her wine finishing the glass of. Alexis let a long sigh escape through her lips as she glanced over her shoulder to see who was coming: Matt.

Matt knew that Alexis would be here since she wasn't at home. Matt had seen the gossip girl blast and he knew that even though Alexis had been horrible towards everyone Matt still couldn't help his feelings towards Alexis. He had been trying to tell himself that Alexis was not good for him, but she still remained on his mind. "Drinking your problems away?" He questioned.

Alexis glanced over at Matt who had taken a seat next to her. "Are you here to tell me what a bitch I am?" Alexis hissed as she ordered another drink. "I'm sure that Haley will be the first in line to tell me that. Since I did do some horrible to her and Henry."

Matt looked over at Alexis with a surprised look spreading across his face. He was surprised to see something that he had never seen on Alexis face before, regret. "Are you actually feeling bad for your actions?" He asked, the words felt strange asking Alexis that. "Alexis, what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?!" Alexis spoke turning to face Matt as she took a long drink of her wine. "You act as if it's so wrong with me to feel bad for my actions like I'm some robot that is just set to ruin lives. Everyone has a reason for what they do! I sure as hell do!" Alexis hissed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Henry met Haley at their spot at their favorite cafe on fourth avenue. Henry wore his sunglasses, and had taken five million Advil hoping that would take away his headache but it didn't seem to be working. Henry watched Haley sit down across him and was surprised to see that she was showing a little bit. Henry looked at Haley. "I believe that I owe you an apology," Henry began as he stared at Haley.

Haley nodded her head and could clearly tell how hung over Henry was and Haley was surprised that she didn't feel at all bad for him. "Yeah you do," Haley crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. "You could have just asked me about the video, but no you jumped to conclusions about all of this and kissed Alexis!"

Henry sighed softly, he knew that Haley had every right to be mad but he always felt as if he was being acted. He took off the sunglasses and so realized that was a big mistake when it came to sun and his headache. "Haley I know and I'm sorry that I kissed Alexis. I was upset and I knew that would hurt you and I meant to hurt Matt too, but I only ended up hurting you," he took a hand and sighed softly. "But at the same time we aren't officially together," he said softly almost a mumble.

Haley didn't know what to say to Henry other than she was surprised how much that Henry had the ability to control her emotions. "Aren't officially together?!" Haley repeated the question back to Henry as she placed a hand on her growing stomach. "I'm carrying your child Henry! Are you honestly going to stay there and pretend that you really don't care about me? Henry, I care about you, but I don't trust you alright?"

Matt stared at Alexis and was surprised by her reaction to his question. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised but he was. "Then why do you do what you do?" He asked looking at her. Matt wasn't sure why but he wanted Alexis to open up to him, he wanted Alexis to feel that she could trust him. "You can tell me."

Alexis slowly sat down her drink and stared at Matt. "Is it wrong that sometimes I blame Haley that my parents aren't together anymore?" She asked but she didn't give him any time to respond. "I hate that my parents aren't together anymore! I do care about Nate but I want my father and my mother together and sometimes I blame Haley for that," Alexis bit down on her lip as she struggled to make sure that she did not cry any. "I want my mother and my father together but more importantly I want my mothers attention. So I act out hoping that my mother will notice."

Matt was almost taken back by the depth of Alexis actions. Matt knew that Alexis wasn't totally shallow but a part of him did feel that part of her was shallow. "Alexis," Matt didn't even know how to respond to any of that. "Alexis it isn't bad that you want your parent to be together, and I can see why you feel that Haley might have caused it but it wasn't her overall fault," he pointed out softly. "Why don't you tell your mother that you feel that you don't get even attention?" He suggested softly looking at her.

"I've tired," Alexis admitted softly. "I know that she is not paying any attention to me on purpose because I know that my mother does love me, but I have always felt that Haley is her favorite. Even getting pregnant seems like Haley was an angle about it."

Matt slowly nodded his head at Alexis and could tell that she was being 100% honest with him. "Why don't we go talk to your mother together?" He spoke softly taking her hand into his and looking deep into her eyes.

Normally Alexis would have said no but that would have been her pride talking and suddenly she didn't want to protect her pride anymore she just wanted her mother to listen to her and understand her feelings about everything. Slowly Alexis nodded her head yes at matts question and stood up with her hand in his. For some reason Alexis felt that she could trust Matt.

Serena stared at Blair with wide eyes. Serena could not help but shake her head at what Blair was telling her. But suddenly Serena remember who she was talking to and Blair and chuck couldn't be them if they did not scheme. "B, you have lost your mind," Serena told her best friend. "Why must you scheme against Dan? Isn't this getting a little old?"

Blair knew that it was going to take some time with Serena, but Blair was not going to stop until she got what she wanted and Blair wanted the truth. A small part of Blair could admit that she did want to scheme again. "Serena, Dan knows something about gossip girl I'm sure of it!" Blair spoke leaning against the wall. "Come on, do you still care about Dan?" Blair asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I care about Dan, Blair!" Serena replied shocked that Blair would even have to ask something like that. "Blair, I don't want any part of this scheme. If Dan says that he doesn't know then he doesn't know. I don't think that Dan would lie about something like this. You heard with your own ears that gossip girl is dead!"

"But gossip girl isn't dead, S," Blair spoke raising an eyebrow. "Don't you want to protect Alexis and Haley from gossip girl? Look at how much gossip girl ruined for us?" Blair spoke with a grin spread across her face. She knew that there was no way that Serena could possibly find anything positive about all of this mess.

"Blair, I don't want to be a part of this scheme. I grew up and grew out of yours and chucks schemes," Serena spoke and found Alexis and Matt wandering through the door. Serena was surprised to see Alexis home since Alexis had hardly spent any time at home since the indecent.

"Don't trust me?!" Henry asked shocked. He knew that he had done a lot of things but he never thought that anyone would say that. Henry always managed to make sure that he had peoples trust. "Haley, come on," he spoke as Haley began to get on her feet. "Don't be like this," he told her.

Haley stood on her feet staring at the father of her baby. "Don't be like what?" She demanded of Henry. "Don't act like you've hurt me? You did hurt me! You want me to act like I don't have feelings for you? News flash I do have feelings for you, Henry! Fine Henry we won't have anything to do together unless it concerns the baby!" Haley snapped and turned on her heels and walked away.

Nate and chuck sat in chucks office as Nate stared wide eyed at chuck. "Why?" Nate demanded of chuck. "Why do you want to scheme against Dan? Is seeing gossip girl making you jealous of Dan and what Blair and him used to feel for each other?" Nate asked chuck. "Serena used to be married to the guy, but come on you really think he knows who the new gossip girl is?"

Chuck couldn't help but sigh he had actually hoped that Nate would have been all for scheming against Dan, but everyone seemed convinced that Dan did not know anything and chuck was beginning to feel the same just a small part of him. "Nate it isn't what he used to have with Blair," chuck put his hand up in the air. "Come on, Nathinel, don't you want to know who gossip girl is?"  
Chuck asked as he took a small drink of his whiskey.

"Not really," Nate admitted softly to himself and to chuck. "I know that gossip girl is not good for anyone especially our children, but chuck I have to get my daughter ready for a baby," Nate looked directly at chuck. "Did you forget that Henry and Haley are having a baby?"

Chuck didn't know what to say to his best friend but chuck had actually forgotten all about baby and chuck wasn't exactly sure how that he had managed to do that. Chuck slowly nodded his head.

AN:/ hey guys I got so inspired to write another chapter that I just could not help myself! I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing! I also want to thank a guest that listed as SP I love the comment that Sp left because it made me think about my writing without being rude or anything. I know that when I write fanfiction that I am biased and sometimes I need to not be so biased and sometimes I like to make Dan the bad guy and I really should not do that! So I hope this chapter showed that I can make Dan not all bad! So please review because I love all my reviews! Especially constructive reviews!


End file.
